1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bibs, and more particularly, to a plurality of disposable bibs stamped from a continuous web of stock.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Bibs which are known in the art take on a variety of different forms. Disposable bibs, which are used in restaurants, for example, are often stamped from a length of continuous stock so that a plurality of bibs may be formed from a continuous length of material. The stock is then wound around a spool and sold as a roll.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,440 discloses a bib wherein a plurality of bibs are stamped on a length of material and wound into a roll. The bibs have upper extending portions stamped from the sides of the preceding bib which then form the neck tie portion of the successive bib. A similar design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,698.
The disadvantage of these designs is that, because of the long upwardly extending neck ties, it is difficult to pull the bib off the roll without tearing the neck ties. Also, since the neck tie portion extends far into the next bib, the roll must be unwound each time thereby exposing at least two bibs.
U.S. Pat. No. 232,276 discloses a bib having downwardly extending neckties. However, the bib does not appear to be formed from a continuous length of material. Furthermore, the bib is formed with a straight top and bottom portion, which does not very easily conform to the shape of the user's neck.